1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a load control module, in particular, to a load control module which can generate a control voltage of different levels according to the changes in the switching time point and the switching speed of a switch.
2. Description of Related Art
The human civilization has leaped forward along with the discovery of electricity made by Benjamin Franklin in 18th century. The applications of electricity not only facilitate the productions of social materials but also affect our daily life greatly. For example, various electrical equipments used in our daily life, such as illuminating devices, air-conditioning modules, fans, and food heaters etc, are all electrically powered.
The operation of an electrical equipment is usually accomplished through the interactive control of a switch and a load control module. For example, FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an illuminating device in actual application. The illuminating device 120 includes a light-emitting diode (LED) 121 and a driver 122. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional load control module 110 and the LED 121 receive a supply voltage VP1 from the switch 130 when the switch 130 is turned on, and then the illuminating device 120 operates normally so that the LED 121 is driven by the supply voltage VP1.
On the other hand, the conventional load control module 110 converts the supply voltage VP1 received from the switch 130 into a control voltage VC1 having a constant level. The driver 122 regulates the light source emitted by the LED 121 to a constant brightness according to the control voltage VC1. Contrarily, when the switch 130 is turned off, the LED 121 and the conventional load control module 110 is not supplied with any electricity, so that the illuminating device 120 cannot provide the light source therefore remains in a non-working state.
As described above, the illuminating device 120 switches between a normal operation mode and a non-working mode under the interactive control of the switch 130 and the conventional load control module 110. Accordingly, the light source generated by the illuminating device 120 switches between full brightness and full darkness. In other words, the illuminating device 120 cannot generate a light source of diversified brightness under the control of the switch 130 and the conventional load control module 110.
In overview, the electrical performance of an illuminating device or an electrical equipment is usually restricted under the control of a switch and a conventional load control module therefore cannot meet consumers' requirement. Thereby, how a load control module can operate in coordination with a switch to achieve a diversified control function has become one of the most critical subjects in the development of load control module.